Grave Consequences
Grave Consequences is the third episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood, which was first broadcast on September 16th, 2013. : "A forensic scientist its about to uncover the Wolfblood secret, as a archaelological excavition into a Wolfblood skeleton threatens to reveal everything ..." Summary: Maddy and Rhydian are waiting for Jana to come out of the bathroom. Jana expressed her love for flushing toilets. The 3 then walk to class to find Liam surrounded by their classmates inspecting a photo on his phone. He claims to have found the skeleton of a real life werewolf supposedly killed by one of his ancestors. Tom suggests that it is the skeleton of a badger and Shannon dismisses that werewolves even exist. Liam tells them to laugh it up because his father's called in a scientist to prove it. Maddy and her friends look concerned. Jana is infuriated and storms from the classroom. Rhydian insists that she calms down and Maddy says it could be anything, not necessarily a wolfblood. Jana doesn't believe her and says 'cow-rearers' are all the same. Cow-rearer is wild wolfblood insult for humans. They all agree that while there is a possiblity that it isn't anything they need to know for sure and devise a plan to check Liam's field at break. Although, Jana is still mad and brushes them off as she goes to her next class. Shannon and Tom arrive and ask if Maddy and Rhydian are going to check out the bones. Maddy says they can't come because Jana doesn't know they know the wolfblood secret. At the dig site Jana uses an extended form of Eolas called 'Ansion'. It allows a wolfblood to connect to nature, more than Eolas can. Rhydian states very vaguely, "It let's you know things". Jana then begins to hyperventilate as she aparently sees what lead to the death of the skeleton. Her eyes go yellow and sound effects of gun shots can be subtlely heard. Jana jumps away from the bones and says that "he was killed during transformation" and that he was also an ancestor of Maddy's. Maddy and Jana try to bury the skeleton again but a thwarted when the forensic scientist Dr. Rebecca Whitewood comes along. Maddy calls her parents to tell them and they tell her "to keep her muzzle out of it". She explains about the scientist and Jana's revelation that the skeleton belongs to an ancestor to the Smith family. When she tells them about how Jana used Ansion her parents scoff and say it is the equivalent of someone saying they're psychic, but they digress and agree to do some digging to see if any of their relatives went missing, that it may be possible because Daniel's family had been on that land for many years. Back in school, after break, Jana is talking to Rhydian and Maddy. She can't let the wolfblood be left out there without a proper burial otherwise his spirit won't go to rest;' the Rite of Friaguard' (pronounced free-a-guard). She says they should just nick the bones. Maddy insists it's unlikey the scientist will believe in werewolves as a viable explanation anyway. If they try to steal it then they risk exposure more than if they left it lying around. Jana is again angered by their lack of faith exclaiming "is nothing sacred to you two?". Mr. Jefferies enters the classroom and announces they won't be having afternoon classes because he's organised a visit to the excavation site. At the site he hushes down the class and thanks his 'old university friend Rebecca' to which he corrects as 'Dr. Whitewood' when she stares at him slightly embarassed. He also introduces another character as her assistant who for the rest of the episode serves as a cockblock for all of Jefferies romantic advances on Dr. Whitewood. Dr. Whitewood gives a little speech and asks a few questions to which Shannon responds to all, especially persistent to prove the existance of werewolves impossible. The Assisant pulls out something to show the class, a musket ball, from the weapon responsible for the wolfblood's death. The doctor then announces that once she gets back to the lab she'll be able to run DNA tests to determine exactly who and what the skeleton belonged to. Maddy sets Shannon on a mission to distract Rebecca so that she can nick the bones, if they analyse them in a lab they'll know it's not human and it will put all the wolfbloods in danger. Meanwhile the Three K's are busy making fun of Mr. Jefferies as he longingly looks onto an interaction between Rebecca and her assistant. Shannon and Tom convince him that Dr. Whitewood asked them to stay behind and help and they tell the reverse to Dr. Whitewood (that Mr. Jefferies said that they could stay). Tom and Shannon then proceed to ask an abundance of questions to Dr. Whitewood in order to stall/ distract her. They ask how long it takes to excavate the bones and the doctor gives them an estimation of an hour. Maddy phones her parents again and they reveal that after going through the city archvies that they are probably related the to wolfblood in the ground. Maddy's Great Great Great Great Uncle William, 200 years ago, had no death record meaning no one knew what happened to him. Maddy then gets an incoming call and switches it over to Shannon who explains the time limit they have to get the bones out of there. Rhydian is with Jana in the woods as she collects the herbs (specifically sage) required for the Rite of Friaguard. He's sceptical and she tells him if he's going to behave like that he should leave her alone. Maddy calls Rhydian and tells him to meet her back at home, that they need shovels and spades for the burial. Really it's just a ploy to trap Jana because she's too emotionally invested and could screw things up. When they arrive Maddy locks her in the family shed and runs back to go help Shannon and Tom. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2